


True Love

by RoHoshi, Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque hay imágenes que por sí mismas montan su propia historia; en este caso, la de Jensen y Misha. Hechos acontecidos antes, durante y después de la JIB con 2013, la Comic con y la sesión de fotos Cockles de la CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

 

 

 

****

**Título:** [True Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6vsHF3E9NU)

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Autoras:** Ro Hoshi / Taolee

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Sexorro guarrete y algunas moñerías.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins nos pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad... espera... ¡¡que hay muchas cosas que sí que han pasado en la vida real!!

 **Resumen:** Porque hay imágenes que por sí mismas montan su propia historia; en este caso, la de Jensen y Misha. Hechos acontecidos antes, durante y después de la JIB con 2013, la Comic con y la sesión de fotos Cockles de la CW.

 **Notas de las autoras:** 1) Recomendamos que escuchéis la canción. 2) Habrá cosas que hemos cambiado ligeramente de orden o lugar. Es para darle un poco más de sentido al fic, pero en resumidas cuentas, prácticamente todo es real. Tenemos gifs que lo demuestran. 3) Agradecemos al señor Ackles y al señor Collins que nos regalen la vista con semejantes situaciones, aunque les pedimos que nos den un poco de margen entre ellas, por un momento llegamos a pensar que nunca terminaríamos el fic y que nuestros ovarios no sobrevivirían.

 

**TRUE LOVE**

Jensen le tenía manía a algunas cosas, sobre todo al dichoso sonido del despertador que no cesaba de sonar una y otra vez esperando a que alguien se dignara a apagarlo. Con un gruñido, sacó el brazo de las sábanas y le dio un manotazo al trasto para que por fin parara de molestarle.

En domingo era inhumano levantarse a las ocho de la mañana. Los domingos habían sido creados para descansar y quedarse durmiendo hasta muy tarde, pero era el último día de la Jibcon y tenía que aguantar el tipo como fuera. Que tampoco era tan viejo, joder.

La culpa de que estuviese en la cama tirado casi sin poder moverse, la tenía el hombre que parecía que había huido de la escena del crimen, ya que no estaba durmiendo a su lado; Misha Collins.

Había algo en Roma, algo fluía en el ambiente que les hacía comportarse como unos adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas. Sonrió, con los ojos a medio abrir y recordando cómo la noche anterior habían gastado una buena cantidad de lubricante. Estaría hecho una mierda, pero había merecido la pena, porque Misha siempre era puro fuego, pero en Roma era todavía mucho más intenso y provocador; era como un animal en celo en busca de su presa y Jensen siempre batallaba lo justo y necesario para que ambos quedaran atrapados en una espiral de pasión y desenfreno. Sería mejor no continuar recordando lo que habían hecho hacía unas escasas cuatro horas, o en vez de una erección mañanera tendría una erección en honor a Misha Collins.

Con pereza se frotó los párpados, estiró la espalda y las piernas, intentando despertarse. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos del todo y levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una imagen que no se esperaba en absoluto: Misha sentado en un sillón, con el pelo mojado, una toalla en las caderas y mirándole con una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa normal, no, era una de esas tan marca Collins, de esas juguetonas y con algo de malicia. Esa sonrisa que siempre conseguía que a Jensen se le quedara una cara de absoluto pardillo enamorado.

—Buenos días, Jensen.

—Buenos días…. ¿Qué haces?

Misha, sin dejar de observarle, separó con lentitud las piernas, consiguiendo que la toalla se ajustara más a sus muslos.

Tumbado en la cama no podía verlo con claridad, pero Ackles estaba convencido de que el muy cabrón quería que se fijara en el bulto que estaba empezando a crecer debajo de esa tela de algodón.

—Pensar…

—¿Piensas mientras me miras?

—Yo siempre te miro, Jensen —repuso con suavidad— o ¿es que lo tengo prohibido?

—No digas tonterías a estas horas —replicó apoyando la cabeza en la almohada—. Vente conmigo a la cama, anda, todavía es pronto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy pensando, Jensen, ya te lo he dicho.

Misha escuchó sin ningún problema el bufido de Jensen ante semejante respuesta. A veces se le olvidaba el mal despertar que tenía, pero era tan divertido provocarle que le costaba no hacerlo. Llevaba un rato allí sentado, recién salido de la ducha y evocando una y otra vez imágenes de lo que habían sido esos días en Roma. Joder, adoraba esa ciudad porque conseguía que Jensen se sintiera más libre y desinhibido, y no sólo en la cama, no, estaban juntos todo el tiempo que la convención se lo permitía, se tocaban cuando creían que nadie les miraba y alguna vez se habían encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza por culpa de muchas miradas subidas de tono.

Y como hasta mañana no se tenían que ir, todavía tenía tiempo para provocarle un poco más, sólo tenía que decirle las palabras adecuadas para que se calentara de la misma forma que él.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? —El tono de voz no daba lugar a dudas de que ya estaba cansado de ese juego absurdo.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Misha… —gruñó incorporándose de la cama.

—Está bien, está bien… —contestó entre risas—, estaba pensando que cuando te despertaras iba a ir a la cama, quitarte esa estúpida sábana que tienes encima y…

—¿Y…? —inquirió, completamente despierto y atento a lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Y después te iba a comer la polla, Jensen, muy muy despacio, de esa forma que te vuelve loco y que hace que me supliques desesperado, ya sabes, lamiéndola, chupándola sin parar mientras te acarició las pelotas…

Jensen vio como Misha se relamió los labios tras haber dicho esas palabras y como a continuación se apretaba la erección que aún permanecía tapada debajo de la toalla. Él mismo notaba cómo su miembro había despertado ante semejante despliegue de guarrerías. Pero no iba a suplicar, no, esta vez no… Joder, _¡qué estaba haciendo ahora!_

Se levantó del asiento, dejando que la toalla cayera al suelo, mostrándose ante él desnudo y empalmado. Jensen tragó duro sin dejar de observarle, bebiendo de la imagen de Misha acercándose a él, las marcadas caderas, los pezones diminutos, la línea del vello que bajaba hasta llegar al pubis rodeando una erección que cada vez apuntaba más hacía el techo. La intención de no suplicar ya no lo tenía tan claro.

—Pero, creo que he cambiado de opinión —mencionó con las piernas apoyadas en el colchón, para a continuación agarrarle de los tobillos y empujarle hasta el borde de la cama.

—¡Misha! ¿Te has vuelto loco? —reclamó, incorporándose y apoyando las manos en el lecho, quedándose de esta forma con la cabeza justo delante del miembro de su compañero. _JO.DER._

—Chúpamela, Jensen… —con una mano comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras lo aproximaba un poco más hasta su sexo—, hazlo, quiero que me la chupes.

La voz era autoritaria, seca y contundente. Misha deseaba, le exigía que se la comiera. En todos los años que llevaban juntos, nunca le había pedido algo de esta forma, a lo mejor porque pensaba que se negaría, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Jensen siempre le complacería en todo.

—Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —con lentitud colocó las palmas en las piernas de Misha y se acercó hasta el glande, dándole un pequeño soplido sobre la piel—, esto es lo que necesitas —con delicadeza comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el duro tronco.

—Jen…

—Tranquilo, yo no soy tan cabrón como tú…

Continuó besándole por todo lo largo, hasta que finalmente, acogió el glande entre sus labios, chupándolo durante unos segundos mientras con una mano le rozaba los aterciopelados testículos. Notó cómo la mano de Misha le presionaba la cabeza, señal de que necesitaba mucho más. Levantó la mirada y sin dejar de observarle, sacó la lengua y empezó a darle largos lametones desde la base hasta la punta. Una vez, dos, tres, un sin fin de golosas caricias que iban cubriendo de saliva el duro falo.

—Jensen… tus labios… —sollozó moviendo las caderas hacía delante—, quiero tus labios, tu boca…

Se separó unos instantes, le miró sonriendo, abrió la boca y con lentitud se acercó de nuevo, presionando los labios alrededor de la palpitante carne y comenzó a deslizarse sin parar.

—Dios, Jensen… qué bien lo haces, maldita sea.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos de Misha que acompañaban a los indecentes ruidos que hacía Jensen chupándosela. Sentía sus labios envolviéndole, devorándole sin ningún recato. Ackles era un perfeccionista nato y, en hacer mamadas, Misha no tenía ninguna duda en afirmar que era el mejor.

—Córrete en mi boca, Misha —pidió liberando la erección, pero sin dejar de rozarla con los labios—. Vamos, Mish, nada me gusta más que beberme todo de ti.

Jensen sabía que lo tenía a punto de caramelo y también que en cuanto se corriera, sería su turno de recibir las atenciones que se merecía por lo que le estaba haciendo. Le estaba costando un mundo no tocarse, porque era consciente de que si empezaba no podría parar. Notaba cómo le palpitaba el sexo, que permanecía aún tapado bajo las sábanas y también cómo en cuanto había comenzado a chupársela ya estaba goteando; le ponía muy cachondo tener la polla de Misha en la boca.

—No... —contestó cogiéndole de la nuca y acercándose al oído de Jensen—. Túmbate en medio de la cama, Ackles, porque donde me voy a correr va a ser en tu apretado culo.

Otra vez una orden, otra vez esa voz exigiéndole y Jensen volvió a temblar excitado. Acató el pedido sin dudarlo, tiró la sábana al suelo y se movió quedándose justo en el centro. Mientras tanto, Misha cogió un bote de lubricante que estaba en la mesita de noche y se embadurnó los dedos con el gel.

—Date la vuelta —continuó volviendo a los pies de la cama y subiéndose de inmediato—. Vamos Jen, déjame ver ese culito que me vuelve loco.

Dos segundos más tarde, ya estaba girado, presionando la fuerte erección contra el colchón e intentando no frotarse como si estuviese en celo.

—Buen chico… separa las piernas…

—Misha… no tenemos toda la mañana, por favor… —gimoteó mientras seguía cumpliendo sus mandatos.

—No te preocupes, no llegaremos tarde a desayunar.

A continuación, se colocó entre sus muslos y sin esperar más tiempo, acarició con un dígito la arrugada entrada, introduciéndolo al instante. Suspiró de puro gozo notando como el caliente interior de Jensen le rodeaba el dedo. Sabía que no hacía falta que le preparara mucho, ya que la noche anterior había estado dentro de él un montón de veces, así que al poco rato, siguió dilatándole con otro más.

—Vamos Mish, vamos… —Movió la pelvis hacía detrás, perdido en las sensación de los dedos moviéndose y girándose incesantes dentro de él, pero ansiaba más, eso no era suficiente, necesitaba estar completo.

—Eres un impaciente —musitó liberándole.

Después lo cogió de los muslos y le instó a levantar las caderas, quedándose con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en el colchón. Misha se relamió ante semejante visión de Jensen temblando, ofreciéndose por completo a él, sólo a él. Con determinación, se masajeó el miembro y lo alineó contra la entrada de Jensen, quién gimoteó con el primer contacto. Comenzó a introducirse por el estrecho canal con mucha lentitud, conquistando poco a poco cada centímetro de su interior. Quería disfrutar de cómo la estrechez le envolvía, de cómo el cuerpo de Jensen le aceptaba. Algo parecido a cómo Misha se había adueñado del corazón y del amor de Jensen: sin prisas, disfrutando del proceso, seduciéndole hasta que al final, cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba tan dentro de él que era impensable separarse.

—Misha… por favor…

Colocó las manos en la cadera de Ackles y empujó hacía delante introduciéndose por completo.

—Joder, eres tan estrecho… tan caliente.

Cogió aire, adaptándose al maravilloso placer de tenerle dentro. Misha le llenaba, le sumergía en una espiral de erotismo y deseo que le hacía perder la cordura y aunque disfrutaba muchísimo cuando hacían el amor de esta forma tan pausada, no podía ir tan despacio, ya no. Así que se apoyó en los brazos, onduló la espalda y se movió hacía detrás, consiguiendo que el miembro presionara en su interior.

—Sí, maldita sea… —sollozó impulsándose de nuevo—, o te mueves tú o lo haré yo.

—Oh no, Jensen, no vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras —replicó deslizando las manos por el dorso llegando hasta los hombros y bajando de nuevo hasta la pelvis—, no vas a follarme como si fuera un vibrador, ni hablar.

Y acto seguido, comenzó a deslizarse con contundencia, buscándole la próstata con cada penetración. Escuchaba los sollozos de Jensen que se mezclaban con los suyos, junto al sonido de la carne chocando con cada estocada. Cada vez que se enterraba hasta el fondo, Jensen se empujaba hacía detrás, buscando más profundidad, más contacto, como si pudieran fundirse todavía más de lo que lo estaban haciendo.

—Tócame Misha, tócame.

Sin salir de él, se desplazó hacía delante, apoyando las manos en el colchón y con la cabeza en la nuca de Jensen.

Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Misha envolviéndole, el torso sudado pegado a la espalda, la cálida respiración en el cuello y las constantes y rítmicas acometidas que le rozaban sin cesar la próstata. Cuando estaba a punto de suplicar todavía más, notó los largos dedos tocándole el pecho, bajando hasta llegar a su miembro que palpitaba ansioso y goteaba sin parar.

—Córrete Jen, vamos… —le pidió acariciándole la punta de la erección—, vamos, córrete para mí —continuó abarcándole ahora con la mano mientras le mordisqueaba la nuca.

—MishaMishaMisha…

Repitió su nombre una y otra vez, sabiendo que ya no aguantaría mucho más. La palma de Misha deslizándose arriba y abajo por su dureza, junto con las furiosas embestidas, le estaban sometiendo a un placer tan intenso que cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo, se quedó unos segundos sin respiración.

En cuanto notó cómo Jensen temblaba debajo de él, y también, cómo el canal se ceñía alrededor de su miembro, Misha arremetió unas cuantas veces más, hasta que de forma fulminante se liberó llenándolo de su cálida semilla.

Jensen se dejó caer en el colchón con el cuerpo de Misha encima de él e intentando respirar como una persona normal y no como un pobre asmático.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó Misha pasados unos minutos.

—Estaría mejor si dejaras de estrujarme.

—Mira que llegas a ser quejica —replicó mientras se movía quedándose a su lado—-. Anda, dame un beso de buenos días…

Jensen le miró sonriendo: —¿Esto ha sido la follada de buenos días?

—Humm… algo así, sí —contestó acariciándole una mejilla—. ¿Vas a hacerte de rogar después de lo que acabamos de hacer?

—¿Por quién me tomas?

Sin dejar de reír, Jensen le cogió de la nuca y le dio un beso lánguido, perezoso y repleto de todo el amor que le tenía.

—Jensen…

—Misha….

—Dímelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo bien que me follas?

—Eso ya lo sé, Jen, no hace falta que me lo digas cada vez que lo hacemos.

—Hoy te has despertado gracioso, ¿eh? —repuso con ironía, colocando la cabeza en el pecho de Misha.

—Dímelo —repitió mirándole a los ojos, con otra de sus sonrisas marca Misha Collins.

Sin embargo, ésta era especial… ésta era la única que sólo una persona conocía, la sonrisa dedicada especialmente para él, abierta, sincera y con tanto amor que siempre que Jensen la recibía, se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Te quiero —confesó correspondiéndole la sonrisa, viendo cómo los labios de Misha se curvaban aún más. Collins se aproximó a él y le dio un tierno beso—. Y ahora que estamos a punto de ponernos a ovular, ¿podemos ducharnos e irnos a desayunar?

—Está bien, pero dúchate tú, yo lo haré más tarde.

Jensen se incorporó, saliendo de la cama.

—¿Y eso? Tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer hoy, Misha.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir oliendo a ti,  no te imaginas cómo me gusta ir por el hotel de esta forma.

Jensen suspiró, intentando no sonrojarse como una niña por lo que le acababa de decir. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, él iba a estar haciéndose fotos con las fans y Misha, sabiendo que una hora antes su compañero había estado enterrado hasta el fondo de su culo… y tampoco era la primera vez que hacían algo similar.

—Como veas, pero sabes que te olerán, les encanta olerte.

—Es parte de mi encanto natural.

Cinco minutos más tarde, salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla y el pelo empapado. Misha ya estaba vestido, con unos vaqueros con un agujero en el bolsillo trasero, una camiseta negra y encima una camisa de cuadros azules. Debería de ser ilegal lo bien que le quedaba ese color.

—Voy a ir adelantándome —comentó acercándose a él e intentando controlarse viendo las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por el fuerte torso de Jensen.

—No me mires así o no saldremos de esta habitación en la vida.

—Joder, Jensen, ¡si es que te quejas por todo! —le atacó señalándole con un dedo—. A ver cómo te comportas en el panel de esta tarde.

—Bah, eso es mentira, y no se de qué te quejas tú ahora, será que los paneles que hacemos cada año son aburridos.

Misha se lamió los labios y sonrió con picardía.

—A ver si consigues que este año sea mejor.

—¿Cómo? Si sólo falta que nos pongamos a follar delante de las fans.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, seguro que se te ocurre algo —replicó guiñándole un ojo—. Y ahora vístete o te prometo que llegaremos tarde —dijo pellizcándole el trasero.

—¡Pues deja de tocarme!

—Ves como tengo razón…

Jensen sopló de nuevo. Algún día le bajaría los humos, a ver si se creía que el único que era capaz de provocar era él. Faltaría más. Estaba decidido, esa tarde haría algo que le volvería completamente loco. Se iba a enterar.

—Lo que tú digas. Mejor voy a vestirme de una vez.

Se giró dándole la espalda para ir a buscar la ropa en el armario, pero, a los pocos segundos, notó cómo Misha le cogía del brazo para darle la vuelta, quedándose con los rostros prácticamente pegados.

—Yo también te quiero—susurró Misha rozándole la nariz con la suya.

—Lo sé…

Se besaron de nuevo, olvidándose por unos instantes de todos los compromisos que les esperaban al salir de ese cuarto, olvidándose de que fuera de esas paredes eran amigos y compañeros de reparto, pero, sabiendo que lo que se decían uno al otro con las miradas, era lo que les impulsaba a continuar cada día.

Finalmente, Jensen le echó entre risas de su habitación, dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero y prometiéndole que ese día sería inolvidable.

Ahora tenía que pensar, qué hacer para que así fuera. Misha Collins había jugado con fuego.

 

***

Cuando Jensen llegó al comedor un rato más tarde, todos sus compañeros de reparto estaban allí. Todos menos Jared. Se acordó de él y de la delicada situación que estaba viviendo, así que le mandó varios mensajes a través del móvil para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para lo que necesitase. Luego se sentó en una mesa al lado de la puerta y observó a sus compañeros. Los que se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado lo saludaron e intercambió con ellos un par de frases. Misha aún no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Estaba delante del bufé, pensando qué pedirle a los camareros. Tenía la mano metida por el bolsillo roto del pantalón vaquero e iba descalzo. Ni siquiera se había pasado los dedos entre los cabellos para peinárselos un poco. Quizás eso era pedirle demasiado porque no se había ni afeitado. Disimuladamente, lo observó durante un rato. Hablaba con uno de los camareros, con el plato en la mano, haciendo preguntas mientras señalaba algo detrás del expositor de cristal.

Al darse la vuelta para sentarse lo vio. Jensen removía con pereza la cuchara dentro de su taza de café que muy amablemente le había servido un camarero. Le hizo una mueca con la cara a modo de saludo, y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio junto a otros compañeros de reparto.

Jensen le respondió al extraño saludo y desvió la vista. Tenían que mantener las distancias. Aunque el resto de los chicos no eran tontos y seguramente alguno se olería algo, ellos disimulaban todo lo que podían. De cara a los demás, a las fans, al mundo, eran amigos y colegas de profesión. Punto. Cuando estaban a solas era otra historia.

Eso le hizo recordar la noche anterior y el desafío lanzado. Ese día tenía que ser distinto. Estaba un poco cansado de estar alejado de Misha, de hacerse el distante, de no poder mostrar abiertamente la relación que tenían. Era cierto que ese hombre a veces lo volvía loco. Literalmente. Y le daban ganas de ponerla las manos al cuello y apretar. Otras veces le invadía un sentimiento extraño y lo que único que quería era abrazarse a él y no soltarle nunca. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Quizás un poco, y quizás por eso también durante ese día iba a ser como solían ser ellos en realidad.

 

Los acontecimientos de ese día en la convención fueron algo inusual en ellos. Estaban mucho más relajados de lo normal y más cercanos. Y ninguno de los dos se privó de ello: Comenzaron chocando micrófonos a modo de partida limpia. Jensen ya sabía que no lo sería, con Misha nunca lo era, así que se mantuvo expectante a ver qué pasaba. Su compañero no se hizo esperar cuando comenzó a posar haciendo el tonto y él tuvo que mandarle a que se estuviera quieto. ¿Realmente Misha era así? Sí. Sin cámaras y sin público, a veces era un poco más serio y centrado en las cosas, pero no demasiado más. Suponía que todo dependía del humor que tuviera ese día, como le pasaba a él y al resto del mundo. Y Misha ese día estaba de muy buen humor. Lógico; su trasero podía dar fe de ello.

Cuando subieron a un niño al escenario, ambos comenzaron a comportarse como un matrimonio educando a su hijo. A veces ambos se preguntaban cómo llegaban a determinadas situaciones. Las cosas les salían espontáneas, sin estar preparadas, y acababan bien, aunque Jensen tuviera la pequeña manía de quedar siempre por encima de todo el mundo. Luego lo compensaba, y sabía cómo hacerlo; tocándole. En esa ocasión le puso la mano en el hombro. Podía haberle ignorado o haberse burlado de él de broma como en otras mil ocasiones, pero ésta vez decidió apoyar a Misha; lo miró, estiró el brazo y le acarició el hombro. Podía haber convertido el gesto en algo más “de tíos”, menos sensible, pero le salió así. Misha lo miró y durante un segundo donde sus miradas se cruzaron, Jensen pensó que ese cabrón haría algo, pero Misha se limitó a poner cara de pena y a hacer como se emocionaba. Ambos estaban jugando el mismo juego.

La cosa casi se le fue de las manos cuando Misha intentó quitarle un currículum suyo de mil años atrás y que les habían hecho llegar.

Misha intentó quitárselo, y no dudó ni un momento en agarrarse a él y rozarse descaradamente para conseguirlo. Jensen se lo permitió. En otra ocasión lo habría empujado o habría dicho alguna frase hiriente de las suyas; ésta vez incluso puso cara de estar pasándolo bien. Lo hizo porque así lo sentía. No hacía tantas horas que había tenido el cuerpo de Misha pegado al suyo y con mucha menos ropa, así que sólo pudo poner cara de idiota y disimular mientras el otro seguía recorriendo _inocentemente_ su cuerpo.

Con el baile la cosa no mejoró. Misha le preguntó sorprendido si sabía. No mentía, porque normalmente era muy reacio a moverse en público; apenas un par de movimientos y listos, y no lo entendía muy bien porque Jensen era un gran bailarín. Al menos tenía ritmo, no como él. Aunque sí que era cierto que el sentido del ridículo de Jensen estaba mucho más desarrollado que el suyo propio. Entonces, cuando Jensen hizo sus movimientos de baile, él lo miró asombrado. Era admiración de verdad, ya no sólo porque le gustaba ver cómo se movía, sino porque sabía cuánto le costaba hacerlo. Debía de estar muy relajado si lo había hecho sin hacerse suplicar un poco.

Misha lo siguió e hizo su torpe paso se baile. A los pocos segundos ambos acabaron enganchados del brazo y moviendo las piernas cada uno por su lado. Era imposible hacer que Misha se coordinara bailando con él. El único lugar donde lo habían conseguido había sido en la cama, y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Por eso se soltó del brazo y se fue; porque pensar eso no le hizo demasiado bien a sus pantalones. Que acto seguido le preguntara si sabía montar a caballo con ese tono de voz le acabó de destrozar las neuronas del todo. Cogió su currículum y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Tenía que calmarse. _Debía_ calmarse, así que se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo y sonreír por todo aquello.

Lo siguiente fue un bucle de acontecimientos que Jensen no se esperaba vivir ese día, y mucho menos con Misha. El momento flor fue demasiado tierno. Menos mal que todo el mundo se lo tomó a broma. El también, incluso insinuó que el gesto le había llegado al corazón. Ambos acabaron tronchados de la risa y Jensen con la cabeza metida dentro de una caja. Intentó recomponerse y cambiar el chip. Lo estaba pasando bien, pero si seguían así iba a cometer una locura y eso sí que no podía ser. El problema era que ese maldito hijo de puta no se lo ponía fácil; seguía restregándose contra él y comportándose como si tuviera quince años. Jensen intentaba no seguirle y a veces se le hacía demasiado difícil no caer en la tentación.

En la ronda rápida de preguntas la cosa no mejoró cuando algunas de las respuestas fueron, de hecho, verdad y algunas demasiado personales. Iban rápido, iban sin pensar y, o bajaban el ritmo, o podrían meter la pata. Ya habían hecho un panel donde habían estado más amigables de lo normal. Si les dejaba adivinar algo más, podría armarse un lío tremendo. Juntar más las sillas tampoco estaba programado, pero ya quedaba poco y pronto serían libres en la green-room, donde nadie les vería y podrían decirse las cosas a la cara sin tener un micro delante y sin necesidad de ocultar nada.

 

Cuando Jensen llegó después de que una de las organizadoras de la convención se parara a hablar con él, descubrió que Misha no estaba allí. La habitación estaba inusualmente vacía, pero no le extrañaba porque el resto de los chicos comentaron algo de ir al bar para relajarse un poco. Quizás Misha estuviera allí, aunque a él no le apetecía en ese momento mezclarse con los demás. Necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas consigo mismo y analizar con calma lo que había vivido sobre ese escenario.

Una a una, las imágenes fueron llegando a su cabeza para acabar instalándose finalmente en su entrepierna. La voz de Misha, su risa, el olor de su piel... todo había llegado de golpe para dejarle k.o en cuestión de segundos.

Se pasó la mano por encima del pantalón y descubrió que éste se había animado sin pedirle permiso. Parecía que su cuerpo actuaba solo, como si tuviera voluntad propia, aunque no le extrañaba porque bastaba con estar al lado de Misha un par de segundos para que todo su mundo girara de manera descontrolada.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ir a su habitación. Lo esperaría allí o lo llamaría al móvil si fuera preciso. Quería volver a sentirle cerca y no quería quedarse con las ganas.

Cuando abrió la habitación, Misha estaba dentro. Estaba tirado sobre el sofá gris que había a un lado de la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la camisa de cuadros completamente abierta, como si estuviera muy cansado y tuviera demasiado calor. Había apoyado una pierna sobre el respaldo y una visible erección se marcaba debajo de los pantalones.

Jensen no necesitó acercarse para saberlo. Cerró la puerta tras él y, despacio para recrearse mientras andaba, caminó hacia él. Conforme tiraba de la hebilla del cinturón, supo que ese hijo de puta estaba más que empalmado, rogando por una liberación inminente, y, aunque él había comenzado la mañana diciendo que se vengaría de él, lo cierto es que estaba tan necesitado o más que él. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Es que no se había quedado saciado en su último encuentro?

A la vista estaba que no cuando su cuerpo tembló al bajarle con cuidado la cremallera y visualizar completamente esa erección húmeda y caliente.

Sin perder más tiempo, agachó la cabeza y se la deslizó completamente en la boca. Estrechó su lengua contra el paladar y ese sabor almizclado que tanto le gustaba le llenó los sentidos lo que le llevó a succionar hasta el fondo.

Misha jadeó. Cuando terminó el panel fue directo a la habitación para tumbarse en el sofá. No estaba cansado, pero necesitaba un respiro. En muchas ocasiones había estado a punto de saltar sobre Jensen y tuvo que meditar durante un rato para controlarse y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Inequívocamente había terminado empalmándose mientras recordaba el panel y a su vez se había quedado traspuesto, como en una especie de estado donde no estaba ni despierto ni dormido. Había oído llegar a Jensen, pero todo parecía un sueño. Hasta que sintió esa boca alrededor de él. Entonces supo que no estaba dormido. A partir de ahí se dejó llevar, o al menos esa hubiera querido ser su intención. Tal y como se había comportado con él la noche anterior, seguramente Jensen se vengaría de él y le haría sufrir para darle su merecido. Se equivocaba:

Jensen dejó de lamerle sin decir nada. Esperó a que Misha abriera los ojos para mirarle y, sin abrir la boca, se levantó y caminó hacia la cama hasta ponerse a cuatro patas sobre ella. Las intenciones estaban claras y no podía haber sido más directo ni hablando. Misha no se hizo esperar.

Apoyó los brazos en los antebrazos del sofá para darse algo de impulso y, cuando se levantó, caminó hacia el borde de la cama donde movió las piernas para bajarse los pantalones todo lo posible. Luego se puso de rodillas tras él y le bajó los pantalones. Jensen respiraba con pesadez, anticipándose a lo que estaba por llegar. Misha le puso las manos sobre las nalgas y las separó para maravillarse de tan bella escena. Jensen se agarró la nalga con una mano y la mantuvo así, separada, ofreciéndole lo que quería darle en ese momento.

Misha se masajeó la erección. Lo sostuvo con la mano derecha y se acarició varias veces dándose repetidos golpes haciendo botar el miembro sobre su palma un par de veces seguidas. Luego se agachó y hundió la cabeza en esa zona tan íntima de la anatomía de Jensen. Lo acarició con la lengua y lo lubricó hasta que lo consideró suficiente.

Ésta vez no iba a perder el tiempo ni iba a hacerle sufrir; se arrimó más a él y lo penetró con una sola estocada. Estuvo en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de él hasta que lo agarró con una mano y lo hizo correrse con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

Acto seguido se dejó llevar él mismo por su liberación, y cuando acabó, cayó a su lado jadeante, satisfecho y agotado.

—Misha... —la voz de Jensen sonaba áspera, como si tuviera la garganta seca y se hubiera quedado médico afónico de jadear.

Misha tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responder.

—Dime.

—No siempre va a ser así —respiró antes de aclarar la frase—. No siempre vas a ganar tú.

—Cuento con ello, Jensen. Cuento con ello.

 

 

***

La Comic Con siempre era un evento importante para todos. Había muchísimos fans, mucha gente famosa y era el lugar perfecto para adelantar los spoilers de la siguiente temporada, mostrar las tomas falsas y tener un contacto algo más directo con el público.

Ellos ya habían comenzado a grabar varias semanas atrás y esa convención servía para hacer un pequeño parón y despejarse del trabajo durante un par de días.

Misha llevaba allí desde el jueves, dando vueltas, haciendo footing, hablando con las fans, concediendo entrevistas... Estaba en su salsa y él estaba encantado porque tenía muchas cosas que decir para la nueva temporada de la serie, como algunos acontecimientos que daría su personaje o el capítulo que tenía pensado dirigir ese año. Estaba muy ilusionado y no perdió la sonrisa ni su buen talante en ningún momento.

 

Jensen fue más complicado de ver. Llegó unos días más tarde y apenas se paseó por delante de las cámaras como había hecho otros años. Se puso sus gafas de sol, una gorra con visera para protegerse un poco del sol y se filtró entre la gente. Aunque tenía poco tiempo libre cuando rodaba, le gustaba seguir algunas series y tenía muchas amistades entre los demás actores, por eso pudo ir a algunos paneles en los que tenía cierta curiosidad y ya por último, acudir al suyo propio.

Fue un evento tranquilo donde Misha y él estuvieron más relajados de lo normal. Llevaban varios días sin verse aunque habían hablado todos los días por teléfono. Ambos habían decidido estar más tranquilos y no dejarse llevar. Quizás porque temían que, si seguían así, podían empezar a levantar sospechas, y eso sí que no podía pasar.

Que los dos hubieran llevado camisetas de súper héroes no fue una casualidad.

Se habían hecho algunas fotos juntos mientras firmaban, pero poco más. Se habían propuesto disimular, y lo habían conseguido.

Cuando terminó todo, Jensen estuvo hablando con Jared un rato y luego se fue en coche a su hotel. Podía haber conducido hacia casa, pero al día siguiente cogerían un vuelo para volver a Vancouver y era una tontería conducir varias horas para tener que volver un par de horas más tarde.

Al abrir la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Misha tumbado sobre su cama. No se había quitado la ropa, sólo los zapatos, y parecía descansar plácidamente apoyado sobre el respaldo de la cama. Sonriendo, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia un lado de la cama.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Mucho —Misha le hizo una mueca con los labios y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla—. Has tardado en llegar. ¿Has venido de rodillas?

Jensen parpadeó. Tiró el teléfono móvil y las gafas de sol a un lado y se lamió los labios buscando una respuesta ingeniosa para darle. Se le ocurrieron varias, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. Luego lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Verme de rodillas?

Misha le sostuvo la mirada mientras se deslizaba hacia la cama hasta quedar apoyado sobre la almohada. Quería decirle que sí, que verle de rodillas le causaba un placer especial, pero tratándose de él precisamente, verle de cualquier manera era más que suficiente para que pasara de cero a cien en escasos segundos. Lo sostuvo de la mandíbula y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle. Jensen se dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo y participó activamente en el beso, acabando por llevar él el control. No le hizo falta decirle a Misha que se estuviera quieto y que le dejara quitarle la ropa porque el otro parecía haber captado bien lo que quería.

 

Jensen se tomó su tiempo y disfrutó de él. Le abrió la camisa y depositó varios besos y mordiscos a lo largo de todo el torso. Cuando le abrió el pantalón, no se detuvo a nada más y se limitó a tirar de la ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Al terminar, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió haciendo que varias arruguitas aparecieran sobre el contorno de los ojos. Luego le abrió las piernas.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás para hundirse en la almohada. Sentir esa lengua alrededor de su glande lo volvía loco, pero sólo entonces, cuando notó que Jensen seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, supo que tenía otros propósitos.

 

La cara interna de los muslos de Misha eran suaves al tacto y el escaso bello que tenía le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Subió las manos para separarlos bien y poder acceder mejor a la zona que quería.

Saborear esa zona tan íntima lo volvía loco. Sentía el sabor de la excitación sobre su lengua y cómo reaccionaba la piel bajo la humedad de la saliva. Esos suaves pliegues rosados reaccionaban dejándose acariciar, dilatándose y permitiéndole poco a poco el paso.

Jensen acercó un dedo, lo embadurnó bien con saliva y jugueteó tanteando la entrada, haciendo presión para que pensara que iba a colarse en él, pero dejándole siempre a medias.

—Jen... —el jadeo de Misha fue tosco, más un gruñido que otra cosa.

Jensen sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba oírle jadear y suplicar. Ambas por igual, pero si había algo que le gustase por encima de todo era colarse en él sin haberlo preparado del todo.

Le gustaba que el estrecho canal de ese hombre se ciñera a él, que lo apretara y que lo exprimiera hasta que, irremediablemente, soltara hasta la última gota.

Cuando se ubicó entre sus piernas, se guió con una mano y se quedó ahí; anclado y sin deslizarse del todo, esperando a tenerle totalmente rendido y suplicando por ello.

—Jensen... sigue —la débil voz de Misha le rasgó la garganta. Jadeaba por ella y necesitaba pasar ya al siguiente nivel.

Jensen curvó los labios en una mueca de triunfo. Le debía un momento así, desde hacía tiempo además. Ahora iba a cobrárselo porque estaba mandando él, porque dominaba la situación y, por qué no, porque le ponía muchísimo.

—Dí mi nombre.

Misha lo miró sabiendo perfectamente a qué venía esa petición. Confesarle que había estado viendo paneles le hizo saber qué era lo que había visto exactamente, no había que ser muy listo porque había salido en todas las pantallas del recinto.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, lo complació.

—Jensen.

Al oír su nombre, éste se deslizó un poco hacia dentro, abriéndose paso en él y probando lo estrecho que era ese hombre.

—Dí mi nombre —repitió.

—Jensen —su cuerpo tembló sabiendo que volvería a deslizarse un poco más.

Y así fue; una invasión placentera y agradable.

—Dí mi nombre —ésta vez la voz de Jensen salió algo más temblorosa de lo normal, impactado por esa cálida sensación alrededor de él.

—Jensen —se lamió los labios tras sentirle de nuevo de nuevo incursionar en su cuerpo para luego dejarse de caer sobre él con todo su peso.

—Dí mi nombre —gruñó sobre su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Jen... —Misha apenas tuvo tiempo de decir su nombre completo cuando Jensen comenzó a moverse. Se sentía apresado y en el cielo dentro de ese cuerpo, rodeado por sus piernas y sabiendo que tenía absolutamente todo el control que quería.

La cama crujía debajo de ellos, con cada movimiento y con cada embestida, hasta que el gruñido de Jensen inundó la habitación, haciendo que Misha lo siguiera hasta caer ambos por el mismo precipicio de satisfacción y saciedad.

 

 

Un par de horas más tarde seguían tumbados sobre la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y la mente dispersa. No habían puesto la televisión. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaba el suave respirar de ellos. De pronto esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el crujir de las sábanas entre las piernas de Misha, incorporándose un poco para despejarse y no caer dormido del todo.

—Vamos a tener que ir levantándonos, ¿no?

Jensen giró la cabeza en la almohada para mirarle.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—No, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

—¿Por qué no? —la voz de Jensen era relajada, señal de que estaba más que a gusto.

Misha se encogió de hombros. Él era un hombre muy activo y pocas veces se quedaba ocioso tumbado en la cama.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer —respondió. Entonces el ataque de Jensen le pilló por sorpresa y sin posibilidad alguna de reaccionar. Se vio cogido por el brazo y devuelto de nuevo a la cama.

—Tú tienes algo que hacer —Jensen lo apresó en un abrazo que involucraban piernas y brazos y del cual era muy difícil escapar.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —asintió solemne—. Tienes que complacerme. Has dicho mi nombre cuatro veces, ¿recuerdas? Me debes pleitesía.

La risotada de Misha se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—Claro, ¿y qué más?

La encantadora sonrisa de Jensen le iluminó el rostro.

—Bueno, ya de paso si me la quieres chupar.

Misha volvió a partirse de risa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, riéndose con las ocurrencias de Jensen. Sólo supo que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas y que no podía parar de reír.

Jensen lo dejó reír un rato, hasta que se le echó encima y comenzó a besarle. Misha lo siguió callándose en el acto.

—¿Vas a obedecerme o no? —murmuró apenas a poco milímetros mientras le mordía los labios.

Misha asintió. Giró sobre la cama arrastrando a Jensen con él hasta que logró quedar encima de él.

—Voy a complacerte —le aseguró—, pero luego, si comienzas a suplicar... me complacerás tú a mí.

Jensen levantó una ceja porque sabía lo que significaba eso, pero aceptó. Lo aceptó todo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, desde que conoció a Misha más concretamente, había aceptado todo lo que ese hombre tuviera para darle. Y era mucho. Quizás no tuvieran la relación perfecta. Quizás la mayoría de las veces lo volvía loco y tuviera ganas de matarlo, pero desde luego, a esas altura, ya no se podía imaginar la vida sin Misha. Ahora sólo esperaba con ansias la próxima convención donde pudieran pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos para poder ser ellos mismos.

 

****

 

Sentado en un cómodo sofá, Misha esperaba a que le llegara su turno para la sesión de fotos de la cadena. Hacía unos días que les habían comunicado que el domingo tendrían que estar disponibles durante unas horas para un reportaje promocional. En un principio tanto Jensen, Jared como él pensaron que sería para las fotos de la nueva temporada, pero de inmediato les comentaron que en realidad sería un reportaje de toda la cadena.

Eso le alegró, ya que normalmente para esas cosas sólo contaban con Jensen y Jared; que la CW hubiese pensado en él para algo así era una gran noticia. Era en momentos como estos cuando se alegraba de no haber hecho caso a su agente cuando le comentó que tenía que dejar de rodar Supernatural. Eso era algo impensable. Supernatural era parte de su vida, Castiel era parte de su vida, y Misha sólo se iría de allí cuando no contasen con él. Algo que esperaba que no volviese a suceder nunca más.

—Misha, ya puedes pasar.

La voz de la chica que le había peinado y dado la ropa que tenía que tenía que ponerse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le habría gustado encontrarse con Jensen antes de entrar. No habían podido hablar en todo el día y sólo le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que iría directamente al estudio con Jared y que se encontrarían al terminar.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, y la gran mayoría de ocasiones lo era, lo que de verdad le habría gustado habría sido que Jensen estuviese con él. Misha era una persona soñadora, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera los pies en la tierra, y era consciente de que una sesión de fotos sólo los dos era algo muy difícil de conseguir. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero imaginaba que a él le tocaba estar solo. Tampoco era la primera vez y no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo.

Decidido, abrió la pesada puerta que le indicaron, encontrándose con una gran sala llena de marcos de colores que colgaban del techo.

—Ya pensaba que te habías perdido, Mish.

¿Jensen?

Se giró confundido, buscando al dueño de esa voz que conocía a la perfección. ¿Se quedaría para ver cómo le hacían las fotografías?

—¿Y Jared? Creía que habíais terminado —dijo observando cómo se acercaba hacía él con una amplia sonrisa marca Ackles.

—Se ha marchado, Gen lo estaba esperando —contestó sin dejar de caminar hasta quedarse enfrente de él—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Misha le miró aún más confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿En que momento le habían empezado a temblar las manos?

—Yo… no lo sé —confesó algo aturdido. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, maldita sea, estaba acostumbrado a eso, era parte de su trabajo, entonces, ¿por qué?

Jensen lo miró sonriendo. No todo el mundo podía asegurar que conocía al cien por cien a Misha Collins, pero él era uno de los afortunados. Le había costado, eso era innegable, pero ahora era capaz de reconocer todas sus expresiones como si se tratase de un libro abierto. Misha era su libro de cabecera, era su pilar en la vida, lo era todo.

—A lo mejor es porque una parte de ti sabe por qué estoy aquí contigo y no fuera… —aseguró tocándole las solapas de la chaqueta.

—¿Quieres ver como hago poses ridículas? —preguntó dejándose tocar, todavía anonado.

—No, no es eso. Piensa un poquito más, seguro que lo consigues.

Entonces, Misha se fijó en la cara de Jensen, en la expresión de sus ojos y en sus labios sonrientes y vio algo que hizo que fuera la persona más feliz de todo el planeta. Era orgullo, puro y completo orgullo por él. Pero también había algo más, Jensen estaba pletórico, desbordaba alegría y sus iris verdes brillaban rebosantes de felicidad. Fue entonces cuando algo cuadró en su cabeza y creyó entender qué estaba pasando allí.

—¿La sesión es de los dos? —preguntó de carrerilla y casi sin poder creérselo.

No hizo falta que Jensen le contestará para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Pero… pero… pero… —comenzó a decir balbuceando, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar si alguien les estaba observando.

—Ven aquí, tontorrón. —Con un tirón, Jensen lo acercó hacía él y le rodeó con los brazos—. No te pongas tan tenso, nadie nos está mirando —le susurró en el oído, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las manos y Misha apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Jamás habría pensando que su compañero reaccionaría de esta forma al enterarse de que por primera vez desde que Misha estaba en el reparto de Supernatural harían un reportaje sólo los dos. Jensen se había puesto pletórico al enterarse, y no era únicamente porque le hacía mucha ilusión hacerse fotos con él, también porque era una forma de que se reconociera la importancia de Misha en la serie, que no era un personaje más. Misha era un actor muy bueno, de los mejores, se merecía todo el reconocimiento posible y si además él era partícipe, se alegraba todavía más.

Misha respiró hondo, embriagándose de su aroma, cosa que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Sabía que se estaba comportando de una forma algo exagerada, pero la noticia le había pillado tan de improvisto que le parecía una broma. Pero, no, Jensen jamás bromearía con algo así.

Se separó para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y comprendió que sí, que era verdad, que por fin ese momento que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando había llegado. No eran sólo unas fotos, eran mucho más. Miró a ambos lados para comprobar si alguien les estaba observando y, cuando se cercioró de que nadie les prestaba atención, le dio un suave beso en los labios; una breve caricia rebosante de felicidad, amor e ilusión.

Jensen apretó más el agarre y con una sonrisa le correspondió el beso. Se alegraba tanto por él, Misha se merecía eso y más.

Reticentes, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, rompieron el abrazo, aunque se quedaron uno enfrente del otro sin poder dejar de mirarse.

—¿Lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada?

—Quería darte una sorpresa… —confesó con timidez—. No pensaba que… bueno, me imaginaba que te gustaría pero tampoco quería matarte de un susto.

Misha se rió, le era imposible no reírse, porque Jensen tenía razón; él tampoco se lo habría imaginado. Le daban ganas de cogerle por el cuello y ahogarle, y por el otro, se lo quería llevar a cualquier sitio donde estuvieran a solas para comérselo a besos.

—Esto me lo vas a pagar, Ackles. Mañana no vas a poder ni caminar —le amenazó cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

—Siempre amenazando, Collins… —le respondió enderezándole la corbata—. ¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapo?

—¿Me estás haciendo la pelota? —preguntó levantando una ceja—, porque vas por el buen camino, Jen.

—¿La pelota yo? Recuerda que todavía me debes pleitesía por como gritaste mi nombre la noche de la Comic Con.

—Como si tú no hubieses gritado esa noche: “Por favor, Mish, por favor, fóllame con tu enorme polla, por favor”.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —replicó tirando de la corbata. Estaba claro que Misha volvía a ser el de siempre y que el shock inicial ya se había ido bien lejos.

—Pero seguro que lo pensaste —afirmó guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Ambos comenzaron a carcajear sin poder quitarse las manos uno del otro. No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo se estaban ayudando a ponerse bien la ropa, algo que hacían muchas veces y que incluso, en alguna ocasión, lo habían acompañado con un beso en la nuca. Había fotos que lo demostraban.

—Muy bien, chicos, cuando estéis listos empezamos —gritó la voz de uno de los cámaras.

Misha y Jensen dejaron de tocarse al instante, comprendiendo que el momento de comportarse como amantes había acabado para pasar al de amigos y compañeros de reparto.

—No, no dejéis de arreglaros la ropa uno al otro —les comentó el responsable del montaje—. Me gusta como queda. Escuchadme, Misha, Jensen —continuó hablando— Mi nombre es Mike Milton y seré la persona que os irá guiando en todo momento. Los dos no sois novatos en esto y estoy convencido de que van a quedar unas fotos geniales.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —inquirió Misha, que era el que más dudas tenía, ya que Jensen había hecho lo mismo con Jared.

—Que seáis naturales. Lo que buscamos no son fotografías de Castiel y Dean; sino quiero ver a Misha Collins y a Jensen Ackles, juntos y siendo ellos mismos. ¿Cómo lo veis?

“¿Que cómo lo veía? Cojonudo”, pensó Jensen mirando a su compañero, que como él, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Joder, estaba espectacular. El traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y él sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía debajo de todas esas molestas capas de ropa. “¿Que cómo lo veía? Jodido, muy jodido”.

—Perfecto, no creo que tengamos ningún problema en comportarnos como somos habitualmente, ¿verdad, Jensen? —Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, Misha era el de siempre y había  vuelto a la normalidad. Una normalidad en la que se haría fotos con su amante y que verían muchísimas personas. Nada por lo que alarmarse, además, jamás se igualaría a las escenas de la Jibcon.

Le guiñó un ojo a Jensen y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa picarona, ya que el que ahora parecía algo nervioso era él.

—Sí, verdad —contestó al final Ackles—. Haremos lo posible para que el resultado sea satisfactorio para todos.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó dando una palmada—. Tú esto ya lo sabes, Jensen, por la sesión con Jared, pero tendremos dos cámaras que iremos cambiando, una de fotos y otra de vídeo. Primero haremos algunas separados uno del otro, jugad con los marcos, cambiad de postura, pero no olvidéis que estáis juntos y que las fotos son de los dos: sois una persona, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —contestaron a la vez. Nada era más cierto que esa última frase.

 

Comenzaron con Misha al final del set y Jensen delante de él, pero colocado de forma que no le tapase. Eso era algo importante que Mike les había remarcado; que a pesar de que no se vieran, tenían que respetar el espacio de cada uno y no les fue difícil, ya que en realidad, era algo que siempre hacían. Tenían tal unión que a Jensen no le hacía falta girarse para saber que Misha habría encontrado su espacio sin tan siquiera pedírselo.

Desde el primer momento ninguno de los dos dejó de hacer el tonto. Misha encajó la cabeza en uno de los marcos, mientras Jensen se agarraba al suyo con los brazos y las piernas estiradas. Después, Mike le pidió a Misha que se fuese acercando a Jensen mientras éste cambiaba de sitio y se colocaba en otro marco de diferente tamaño, todavía sin girarse para verlo. Jensen flexionó un poco las rodillas y Misha le imitó, quedándose ambos con las manos en la cintura. Collins, sabiendo que Jensen no le podía ver, le sacó la lengua en una provocación que no descubriría hasta mucho más tarde.

Jensen se fue desplazando hacía diferentes marcos de otros tamaños, siempre con Misha detrás, hasta que éste decidió adelantarse y ponerse al lado de él. Mike no le dijo que no lo hiciese, así que se lo tomó como que no había hecho nada incorrecto.

—¿Te puedo hacer compañía? —le preguntó discretamente mientras se agachaba, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los marcos.

Jensen le miró, con el cuerpo inclinado hacía delante. Ni tan siquiera lo había pensado, su cabeza había decidido por él que tenía que acercarse hacía Misha. No se molestó en responderle a la pregunta; Misha ya sabía que la respuesta siempre sería afirmativa.

—Ahora cambiad las posiciones —les indicó Mike—, Jensen tú agachado y Misha a tu lado.

Misha se incorporó y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro con una sonrisilla. Jensen se puso de rodillas con la cabeza asomando por el marco y él apoyó los codos con las manos en el cuello. Se sentía muy relajado y justo acababan de empezar, Mike no les daba muchas instrucciones, les observaba a través de la pantalla de alguna de las dos cámaras y les decía que lo estaban haciendo a la perfección.

Todavía agachado, Jensen se giró para observarle. Eran pocas las veces en que se encontraba en esta postura con él y sin que hubiese sexo de por medio. En ese instante, Misha también se giró y ambos volvieron a reírse. Jensen estaba convencido de que su compañero había pensado lo mismo que él.

Misha le ofreció una mano y le ayudó a incorporarse. Luchó con las ganas de tirar más fuerte para que se quedase pegado a él, pero no, eso sería más tarde.

A partir de entonces, las siguientes fotos ya fueron con los dos juntos. Se colocaron en otros marcos para que no fuesen siempre los mismos planos, sin tocarse, pero siempre muy cercanos el uno del otro.

—¡Pero si es Jensen Ackles! —exclamó Misha, abriendo la boca de forma exagerada y señalándole con dos dedos.

Jensen se rió sin poder evitarlo. Misha era incapaz de bromear hasta en una sesión de fotos. Movió la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió todavía más, volviendo a mirar hacía delante. La cara que tenía era realmente cómica. Sin embargo, otra imagen acudió con rapidez a su cabeza: Misha con la boca abierta exactamente igual justo antes de devorar una parte muy concreta de su anatomía. Se giró y comprobó cómo Misha ahora se había agachado y continuaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y… ¿esos dedos? ¿Sólo le señalaban o estaban indicando el tamaño de cierta parte de él?....  No quería saber con qué cara saldría en esa foto.

—Eres un cabrón —gruñó, inclinándose para que pudiera escucharle sin problemas.

—Lo sé —le dijo burlón. Se incorporó y caminó detrás de él para susurrarle en el oído: —Pero aun así me quieres, Jensen Ackles.

—Mish…

—Quédate ahí, Misha.

La voz de Mike hizo que Misha volvería a la realidad. Por un breve momento se le había olvidado que no estaban solos, pero eran tan difícil no provocar a Jensen, incluso sin querer sus cuerpos acababan quedándose casi pegados, como dos imanes que se atraían de forma irremediable.

—¿Detrás de Jensen?

—Sí, exacto.

Mientras una de las cámaras se acercaba más a ellos para hacer un primer plano, Misha se pegó más a la espalda de Jensen.

—Agachaos un poco, que las caras queden justo dentro del marco.

Jensen notaba el torso de Misha pegado a su espalda y las mejillas rozando su oreja. Le entraron ganas de mover la cabeza para acariciarle la cara con la suya, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. Así que sacó fuerzas y todo su autocontrol para quedarse quieto y mirarle furtivamente mientras les hacían las fotos de promoción más cercanas e íntimas que se habían hecho jamás.

Misha, por su parte, tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. El olor de Jensen, _su olor_ , le estaba volviendo loco. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no abrazarle o besarle la nuca que estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. No sabía si darle las gracias a Mike por ese momento o matarle porque era un sádico.

—Perfecto —les comunicó después de hacerles más fotografías en esa posición.

Antes de separarse, Misha desplazó las caderas con sutileza hacía delante para acariciarle levemente el trasero. ¿Estar pegado a Jensen y no tocarle el culo? ¡Ni que fuera de piedra!

Después de esa postura, hicieron otras más normales, o al menos no estuvieron tan unidos el uno del otro. Incluso Jensen se animó a bailar un poco para él, mientras Misha se reía e intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Eran una persona, pero eso lo demostraban más en la cama, donde tenían una larga experiencia.

Finamente, Mike les pidió que se quedaran en el centro de la sala y volvieran a colocarse la ropa, tal y como estaban haciendo antes de empezar las fotos, cosa que ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas en hacer. Sólo que, por si acaso, no se acercaron tanto como estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Jensen le colocó el nudo de la corbata mientras su compañero le cogía de las solapas de la chaqueta y se las subía. Era un gesto muy cercano e íntimo entre ellos, algo que hacían en más de una ocasión. La primera vez fue rodando el capítulo de Supernatural en el que Dean le ponía bien el cuello de la camisa y la corbata a Castiel. Desde esa ocasión, eran muchas las ocasiones en que Jensen, cuando Misha estaba vestido con la ropa de Cas, se acercaba a él y le toqueteaba la corbata, y de paso le acariciaba un poco.

Intentó no mirarle a los ojos, pero sólo un loco querría perderse semejante visión. No había nada más perfecto y arrollador en el mundo que las miradas que Misha le dedicaba. Sonrío, sabiendo que tendría una cara de tontorrón enamorado, pero ¿qué más daba? Todo había salido a la perfección, el reportaje había quedado cojonudo y el hombre que amaba era feliz. No podía pedir nada más.

 

En un pequeño cuarto de baño, dos hombres daban rienda suelta a la pasión y el frenesí que había ido creciendo durante toda la tarde. Jensen se introducía dentro de Misha con largas y profundas embestidas, mientras éste se apoyaba con las manos en la pared y se dejaba hacer, completamente rendido al placer.

Misha estaba con los pantalones caídos hasta los tobillos y Jensen sólo se había bajado los vaqueros para liberar su erección, demasiado necesitados y ansiosos como para pararse a quitarse más ropa. Hasta su trasero había sido dilatado lo justo y necesario para no hacerle daño.

Se movieron acompasados, unidos en un único ser, bailando en la danza más antigua que existía, la que mejor sabían hacer. Jensen era el que llevaba el ritmo, salía y entraba del cuerpo de Misha sin ningún recato, controlando la situación, hundiéndose en el estrecho y caliente canal sin cesar.

 

Misha era incapaz de hablar, sólo podía ahogar los gemidos para que ningún oído indiscreto los descubriera. Jensen presionaba su próstata con cada penetración, le sujetaba de las caderas con fuerza, marcándole con los dedos, y chocaba las caderas contra su trasero con energía. Le encantaba cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan animal, tan primitiva y sincera, como si la única misión en la vida de Jensen Ackles fuese follárselo desesperado.

—Misha, no aguantaré mucho… —gimoteó mordisqueándole la nuca, moviéndose con más rapidez.

—Hazlo, Jensen —le pidió cogiéndole una mano para que le acariciara el miembro—. Vamos, córrete, Jensen, córrete.

Sin poder aguantar más, le mordió el cuello para sofocar los sollozos y se dejó llevar, en un orgasmo rápido y liberador. Misha sólo necesitó que le masturbara unas cuantas veces más para que terminara entre sus dedos.

Había sido rápido, tal vez demasiado, pero ya volverían a repetir en la comodidad de una cama y sin el peligro a ser descubiertos.

—Sal tú primero, Jensen —le dijo subiéndose la ropa interior y después los pantalones—. Creo que por hoy hemos llamado mucho la atención.

—De acuerdo —contestó mordiéndole el labio inferior—. No tardes, esto sólo ha sido el aperitivo.

—Y tanto que lo ha sido —replicó carcajeándose—. Pero el primer plato será tu culo... ¿o qué te parece mi polla? Estará bien dura y caliente en un momento, como a ti te gusta.

—Mira que eres guarro —contestó partiéndose de la risa y saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Misha esperó unos minutos, hasta que le pareció escuchar que la puerta del servició se cerraba y se dirigió hacía afuera. Se lavó las manos y se miró en el maltrecho espejo que tenía delante de él, comprobando como tenía el pelo alborotado y una cara indiscutible de recién follado. Pero merecía la pena correr el riesgo, no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

Y no era únicamente por el sexo, era por todo lo que Jensen le aportaba a la vida, todo lo que le daba y recibía de él, la forma en como le complementaba, en como se había convertido en una parte importantísima de su vida. Salió de allí, encontrándose a Jensen esperándolo con una sonrisa. Era tan perfecto que a veces le parecía increíble que fuese suyo.

Quizás no tuvieran la relación perfecta, quizás algunas veces le sacara de quicio y tuviera ganas de matarlo, pero ya no se podía imaginar la vida sin Jensen. Mientras lo tuviese a él, mientras continuase mirándole de esa forma, mientras pudiesen encontrar momentos para ser ellos mismos, todo iría bien.

 

FIN

 

_ Si quereis ver las imágenes que ayudado a dar vida a este fic, las encontrareis en este post, donde se está celebrando el mes de Misha Collins en su comunidad en España . Os dejamos con un pequeño aperitivo de todo lo que Jensen y Misha nos han regalado. _


End file.
